Five Weeks
by OneVictoriousWolf
Summary: "What's under all the clothes, Jade West?" James and Jade are engaged to marry each other. As they recall the memories, everyone tries to get Brooke Diamond to approve of the wedding, but things just get worse from time to time, even causing James to lose Jade in a terrible storm. Jades. Carat. Jendall. Lomille. Multi-chap. Rated T for foul language and sexual language.


_You have been cordially invited to the wedding of James Matthew Diamond and Jade Allison West._

888

James Diamond watched his fiancé sleep next to him, stroking his hand up and down her arm. He watched as the sun glimmered on her face, bringing out her beauty even more. He smiled, not believing that he would get to be her husband in five weeks.

Jade began to stir beside him and turn to her side, facing him. She slowly opened her eyes and he greeted her, "Good morning, beautiful."

"What's so good about mornings?" She asked. James chuckled and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back, this time more passionately. She wrapped her arms around him as he got on top of her.

He pulled away and said, "I love you."

She smiled and responded, "I love you, too."

"How would you like it if we just lie here for the rest of the day, forgetting the world?"

"That sounds great, babe," Jade responded. "But we both know we got to plan the wedding and everything."

James chuckled, memories flooding through his mind in the moment. "Remember when I proposed to you?"

"Yeah, I do. You, um, you put a sign on the roof of the Palm Woods, asking "Jade West, will you marry me?" with a quote above it that when we were in high school and I was crying, you'd say something followed by "Jade West is destined for greatness." I loved it." She recalled.

"Jo and Camille were stalling you, Jo was making you shop a lot, Camille was updating about you, and when I saw your face brighten up with a smile and you said yes, I was ecstatic that'd I get to call you Jade Allison Diamond."

"Okay, once we're done being all sappy like a third of the sappy couples in the world, can we just get up?"

James chuckled, "Good plan."

Soon, they were in the kitchen, dressed for their day. "Okay, so I'm meeting Jo, Cam, and Cat to discuss the invitations." Jade says, taking a swig of her coffee. "Hey, James, I've been dodging this question lately, and I don't know why I've wondered this because I don't usually care, but...don't you think we should invite your dad? I mean, you haven't seen him since your parents got divorced and the band started."

"Mm," James exhaled. "That sounds like an excellent idea. I'll call him and invite him. It doesn't have to be by invitation cards." He whipped out his phone and dialed his father. "Hey, Dad..." The call soon went to voicemail and James' slight smile disappeared. "So, it's been years since we've talked, but it's your son, James. You probably already know that. I'm getting married soon and would like for you to come. It's on the 28th. I hope to see you and...I miss you."

James ended the call and turned back to Jade. He walked over and kissed her avidly on the lips. She ran her hand through his hair, allowing his tongue to enter and swap saliva with her. "Jade, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want to ask you something..." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "What's under all the clothes, Jade West?" That was literally the first line he said the first time they met.

"What's under all the clothes, James Diamond?" Jade teased back, smirking and kissing him back. "So...where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"I don't know, probably our bedroom."

"That's not a place." Jade whined. She rolled her eyes and walked away. James followed her into the living room, sitting down. She leaned forward and grabbed the remote set on the coffee table. Jade was about to say something, but James' phone cuts her off. He walks away and answers it.

"Hello?" James answered. "Dad...? Oh my god, I can't believe you actually called. Um, so, how would you like to come to the wedding?"

"_Well, James, it's the biggest day of your life that it's too big to miss. I can't wait to meet that fiancée of yours." _

Soon, James had ended the call after giving the address to his father. He walked back over to the couch and sat back down. Later, the guys had come over and the girls left to go wedding dress shopping and all that.

888

"Katie, can you hand me that?" Jade pointed to a picture mounted on to the wall in the Knight apartment. The girls were picking out photographs to display at the wedding. Jade noticed one specific picture; it was of Jade and James, two years ago, cuddling on the couch, one awake and one asleep. Katie did as she was told and walked over to bring it to her. "Who took this?" Jade asked.

"I did. It was a cute moment, so you had to save it for the camera." Katie answered.

"You're a stalker, you know that?"

Katie knew she was joking, "Whatever. It was taken here anyway."

Jade just rolled her eyes and went back to looking at pictures. In the background, Jennifer was cooking, Jo and Camille were decorating invitation cards, and Cat was looking at dresses online. "Jade," Cat chimed. "Should we just go to the wedding dress decor shop? None of these are...pretty and stylish."

"We'll go later." Jade shouted, turning her head to look at the bored red-head.

There's a knock on the door and Jennifer goes to answer it. She opens it to see Sylvia Garcia. James wanted to invite Sylvia Garcia, Carlos' mom, and Joanna Mitchell, Logan's mom. "Sylvia, it's nice to see you." Jennifer greets, stepping to the side for Sylvia to walk in.

"There's the bride."

"Don't squeal." Jade warned. Jade actually knew the moms from her childhood when she and the boys were best friends.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do that?"  
Jade just eyed her with a knowing expression. After a minute, she went back to what she was doing. There was another knock on the door and Sylvia opened it, only to show Brooke Diamond, James' mom, the big bitch of them all.

"Who's the raccoon eyed woman standing at the door?" Jade asked, noticing black all around Brooke's eyes. The others tried not to laugh at how much she truly looked like a raccoon.

"Um, Jade, that is _James's mom!"_ Jo emphasized, trying to stop her friend from making something bad out of something worse. Jade just rolled her eyes. "And I wouldn't get on her bad side."

"I'm Brooke Diamond. I'm here for James' wedding."

"Do I even remember inviting you? James and I were planning on not doing that."

"Jade!" Jennifer shouted, warning her to stop. Jade never met James' mom. Anytime she would see the boys, it'd be when they were at the one of the other mom's house.

"I'd be careful." Jo whispered in her ear. "I wouldn't want to mess with a bitch that could bite you in the ass."

Jade didn't care. She really didn't care. She just knew that she'd have to deal with this woman for five weeks, just five weeks. It wouldn't be a really long time, would it?

**A/N: If you're wondering, this will be multi-chap. Um, there might be a sequel of James' and Jade's married life together. I don't know. Enjoy the story and review! **


End file.
